doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom novels timeline
The first few Dafydd novels take place roughly in the 21st century (between 2000 and 2099, c. 2022 if using the classic timeline dates)."a certain Austrian corporal had appropriated in the middle of last century. Maybe it was a coincidence, but I doubt it." A more specific timeline is given in the 4th book but re-adjusted to the People's Glorious Revolution/Liberation. There does appear to be some discrepancies in ages, such that Albert appears to be about 17-27 around the events of third novel. But yet his age of death according to the 4th book would seem to make him born after events of the 3rd book. Although it's possible he suffered time dilation and was out of sync with earth's time, just not as much as Flynn and Arlene were by the time they returned to earth. It's not clear how they are calculating his 'age' (132 years including dilation or 132 actual years of life (dilation ignored)) Timeline *'3,000,000,000 BPGL' - The First Men/First Ones create the first Gates.Gates originate billions and billions of years ago by the First Ones. Three Billion years ago, by the First Men. *'2,000,000,000 BPGL' - Species that would become humans started to evolve a couple of billion years ago. Possibly connected to the First Men/First Ones. *'18,000,000' - Six Million Year War begins. *'12,000,000' - Ancient books are writtenTwelve-million-year-old books discussing the war between two races. War over the books for thousands and thousands of years. Six million years of warfare. *'7,000,000-6,000,000 BPGL' - True humans evolve.six or seven million years ago. *'1,000,000 BPGL' - Ancient civilization builds Gates on Mars, Phobos and Deimos.1 million years old or so. *'300,000 BPGL' **Various aliens discover technology for Gates. **Earth had seen many invasions over several hundred thousand years or so by the Klave, Freds (artichokes, demon aliens) and the Resuscitators (Res-Men, Newbies, Human travelers form earth). *'30,000 BPGL' - Klives build an observation base near earth, but are soon attacked.Attacked 30,000 years after building their observation base in orbit around earth. *'10,000 BPGL' - Human civilization begins (or begins again after having been destroyed in previous alien attack). *'641-631 BPGL (1490s-1500s)'Freds discovers Earth humans while Spain and Portugal were still sailing out in wooden wind-driven ships to map the "New World."four or five hundred years ago, while Spain and Portugal were still sailing out in wooden wind-driven ships to map the "New World." When they finally got around to leaveing, it took them two hundred years to reach earth. *'531 BPGL - Freds return to FredworldThe Freds returned to Fredworld; this was probably three hundred or more years back, just around the time the first Fred expedition returned from contact with Earth. ' *'309 BPGL (1822)' - Freds start heading towards Earth (on a 200 year journey)The Freds horsed around for a while, not long, then they returned to the Newbie system, just a couple of hundred years after they left ... only to find that the Newbies had gone from the beginnings of agriculture to a heavily armed, spacefaring culture in just two centuries!. *'301 BPGL (1830)' - Mormon religion begins.19th century, and the rise of Mormons. *'(1930)' - Stogie space ships are the craze in art. *'(1941)' - Japanese attack Pearl Harbor in December. *'(1945)' -"a certain Austrian corporal had appropriated in the middle of last century. Maybe it was a coincidence, but I doubt it." *'(1950)' - Saucer shaped flying ships are the craze in art. *'150 BPGL (1981)' - The first human shuttle launches.1980s shuttle *'148 BPGL (1983)' - Goforth is born. *'132 BPGL (1999)' - Flynn Taggart is born. *'129 BPGL (2002)' **Weem joins the military.Weems had been in military twenty years. *'127 BPGL (2004)' **Goforth joins the marines.Goforth was in his late thirties, an 18-year Marine, last ten of his years in Light Drop. **DCX-2004 is built.2004 date for a vehicle in book 3? *'126 BPGL (2005)' **Flynn is humiliated by his father at a museum.Humiliation twenty years earlier by his father... **Albert Gallatin is born. *'123 BPGL (2008) - Jill Lovelace is born.' *'122 BPGL (2009)' **Flynn Taggart rides a roller coaster.Hell on Earth, pg 4 **Child born to a family in Riverside.zombie 13 year old. *'(2010)' - Future veteran of the Doom War is born.Ten year old who was a veteran soldier. *'119 BPGL (2012)' - Goforth joins the Light Drop. **Arlene spends two years plastering walls for a living. *'115 BPGL (2016)' Arlene spends two years of College.Arline two years working hard plastering walls. Two years of college... Met Taggart about two years before. *'116 BPGL (2017)' **Flynn begins Catholic highschool. **Arlene joins Weems unit. He is interested in her, but she is not in him. *'113 BPGL (2015)' ***Flynn leaves Catholic high school. Flynn Taggert joins the Marines. He turns down a chance to join the baseball leagues during the twelve year strike, and instead joinst he Marines service and begins training.Twelve-year strike in the baseball majors at some point before the first book.By second book Taggert had three years of active duty service, and one year of training.Taggart Flynn, born 132 BPGL; joined service 113 BPGL; time in grade, 263 years. Seniority confirmed. Rank: sergeant; command nonauthorized, higher ranking personnel present. **Arlene slept with WeemsOne year after spending time around him, despite not really liking him. **Deimos is abandoned by the military.Deimos was abandoned four years before the first book. *'109 BPGL (2019)' **Flynn enters active duty Light Drop Infantry.Taggart had 4 years of catholic school. Four years in the Corps, three years Light Drop Infantry. **Three-month mission in Peru.Two years ago before first book, Flynn saw an old movie shortly after a 3 month mission in Peru. **He meets Arlene Sanders. They go out to see Journey to the Center of the Earth movie together *'107 BPGL (2021)' **Flynn is at Camp Pendelton. **Flynn is sent to Kefiristan a few months later. **Earth Base in Hawaii starts picking up alien signals from space.The base in Book 3 picked up a signal from space about a year before books. *'106 BPGL (c. 2022)' **FLynn finishes his time in Kafiristan.Eighteen months tour in Kafirstan. **Then the Pearl Triangle. **Taggert feels guilty for the stuff he is involved in.seven years and promised him a lifetime of penance if He'd just forgive me and send me into battle shriven. **Mick Jagger comeback tour planned. **Flynn is transferred to Mars. ** - Knee Deep in the Dead ** - Hell on Earth ** - Infernal Skies ***Jill Lovelace was around 14. *'9 BPGL (2119)' - Mission lauched. *'1 PGL (2128)' **The People's Glorious Revolution occurs freeing Humans from the aliens control **13 PGL (2140)' - Disrespect to Death-Bringing Deconstructionists assigned to PARI lunar base launched' *'31 PGL (2158)' - Gallatin Albert dies (age 132). *'44 PGL (2171)' - Gallatin Albert's body exhibited in Hall of People's Heroes for last time (since his death). Body interred beneath Tabernacle of People's Faith of Latter-Day Saints, Salt Lake Grad. *'37 PGL (2164)' - Prototype of life-stasis created. *'50 PGL (2177)' - Full implantation of life-stasis successful. *'96 PGL (2223)' - Human construction begins. *'142 PGL (2270)' - Construction completed. References Category:time lines Category:Doom novels